Tuesday, May 17, 2016
NPS Interpretation and Resources Staff are at Brooks Camp for the Season: Ranger David Kopshever, the Katmai National Park & Preserve media intern through Student Conservation Association, makes his first bearcam comment on 2016.05.17 at 19:07. : "Good evening everyone. A limited internet connection is now active here at Brooks Camp. I'll be attempting to post some recent pictures of camp, training and anything else I can get my hands on for the next hour or so. Unfortunately I do not currently have access to Flickr, so I'll be posting one by one here on the chat. Please comment if you have any requests on what you'd like to see, and i'll do my best to get out and take pictures this week. I'll get some bridge photos tomorrow, and hope to get on dumpling for some panorama shots this weekend." Ranger David will be at Katmai for the next eight months or so. Follow Ranger_Dave so you don't miss any of his comments, photos, or information on the bearcam: Ranger David shared the following pictures and information: 2016.05.1x FLYING OVER NAKNEK LAKE INTO BROOKS CAMP RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER POSTED 2016.05.17 19.12 w COMMENT.JPG|"Flying over Naknek Lake into Brooks Camp." 2016.05.1x FLYING OVER NAKNEK LAKE INTO BROOKS CAMP RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER POSTED 2016.05.17 19.12.jpg|"Flying over Naknek Lake into Brooks Camp." ~ Ranger David Kopshever's picture 2016.05.1x BROOKS FALLS by RANGER ANELA RAMOS POSTED BY RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER 2016.05.17 w COMMNET.JPG|Brooks Falls by Ranger Anela Ramos ~ "Not to worry, you're not missing much out at the falls." 2016.05.1x BROOKS FALLS by RANGER ANELA RAMOS POSTED BY RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER 2016.05.17.jpg|Brooks Falls by Ranger Anela Ramos 2016.05.1x BEAR TRACKS by RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER POSTED 2016.05.17 19.24 w COMMENT.JPG|Bear tracks by Ranger David Kopshever ~ "A few more bears were spotted by staff over the weekend, but no one had a camera handy. We are seeing evidence of bears every where we look." 2016.05.1x BEAR TRACKS by RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER POSTED 2016.05.17 19.24.jpg|Bear tracks by David Kopshever 2016.05.17 19.42 RANGER_DAVE CONFIRMS ID OF 32 CHUNK AS 1st BEAR OBSERVED AT BROOKS CAMP 2016 SEASON.JPG|32 Chunk by Ranger Chad Billock 2016.05.17 19.42 RANGER_DAVE CONFIRMS ID OF 32 CHUNK AS 1st BEAR OBSERVED AT BROOKS CAMP 2016 SEASON PIC ONLY CHAD BILLOCK.jpg|32 Chunk by Ranger Chad Billock 2016.05.1x RANGER MICHAEL SAXTON GIVES INTERPRETATION THEIR 1st TOUR OF BROOKS CAMP by DAVID KOPSHEVER 2016.05.17 19.48 COMMENT.JPG|"Ranger Michael Saxton gives the interpretation division their first tour of Brooks Camp." Picture by Ranger David Kopshever 2016.05.1x RANGER MICHAEL SAXTON GIVES INTERPRETATION THEIR 1st TOUR OF BROOKS CAMP by DAVID KOPSHEVER 2016.05.17 19.48.jpg|"Ranger Michael Saxton gives the interpretation division their first tour of Brooks Camp." Picture by Ranger David Kopshever 2016.05.1x BROOKS RIVER EMPTIES INTO NAKNEK LAKE RANGER ANELA RAMOS via RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER 2016.05.17 w COMMENT.JPG|Brooks River empties into Naknek Lake. Picture by Ranger Anela Ramos 2016.05.1x BROOKS RIVER EMPTIES INTO NAKNEK LAKE RANGER ANELA RAMOS via RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER 2016.05.17.jpg|Brooks River empties into Naknek Lake. Picture by Ranger Anela Ramos 2016.05.17 20.05 RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER COMMENT w PIC OF RMIKEs LAST VISIT TO BROOKS CAMP.JPG|"Ranger Mike Fitz said goodbye to Brooks Camp a few weeks ago." 2016.05.17 20.05 RANGER DAVID KOPSHEVER COMMENT w PIC OF RMIKEs LAST VISIT TO BROOKS CAMP PIC ONLY.jpg|"Ranger Mike Fitz said goodbye to Brooks Camp a few weeks ago." 'What Bears of Brooks River have been seen at Brooks Camp so far this season?' In his cam comments from today, Ranger David provided the following updates on the Bears of Brooks River that had been observed so far this season: Ranger David again confirmed that the 1st bear sighted at Brooks Camp for the 2016 season was 32 Chunk (captured in Ranger Chad Billock's picture that was taken on or before May 4, 2016). Ranger David said that there had been three other bear sightings that he was aware of, but that there had likely been more from other staff. He did not have much information on the other bears seen, but will be speaking with Ranger Leslie Skora , the park bear monitor, to see if she has been able to identify any other bears. 'The bearcam legacy torch has been passed:' Ranger David Kopshever hopes "to keep the legacy that" Ranger Mike Fitz "and Ranger Roy" Wood " left alive and well in 2016". Ranger David Kopshever said goodnight with his departing comment for the evening. : "It was great to finally get on the chat. Thank you everyone for your support and interest, more photos will follow. Goodnight!" ''Welcome Ranger David Kopshever!! The bearcam community looks forward to sharing the 2016 Katmai National Park & Preserve Brooks Camp Explore.org bearcam experience with you, and to never stop learning all that you and the other rangers have to teach us. Ranger Roy, Ranger Mike, and Ranger Jeanne have shared so much of their passion, knowledge, and experience with us since 2012; we are eternally grateful to each of them. We look forward to the three of them popping in on the cam comments to share the 2016 season with us, We are thankful that they will remain as involved as possible while they are enjoying their new parks, adventures, and dreams. We anxiously await the story the bears of Brooks River unfold for us this season, and have our fingers (and paws) crossed that Ranger Roy will join you for a live chat about brown bears (of Katmai National Park & Preserve) vs black bears (of Shenandoah National Park). '' Below are the links to Ranger David's 2016.05.17 comments and the pictures from Brooks Camp he shared on the bearcam comments board which are included the 1st gallery above: Flying over Naknek Lake into Brooks Camp: 2016.05.17 19:12 Comment 2016.05.17 19:12 Picture Only Brooks Falls by Ranger Anela Ramos: 2016.05.17 19:15 Comment 19.15 Picture Only 2016.05.17 19.15 Picture Only Bear Tracks by Ranger David Kopshever: 2016.05.17 19.24 Comment 2016.05.17 19.24 Picture Only 32 Chunk from 2016.05.04 or before picture by Ranger Chad Billock: 2016.05.17 19:42 Comment 2016.05.17 19:42 Picture Only Ranger Michael Saxton giving the interpretation division their first tour of Brooks Camp, picture by Ranger David Kopshever: 2016.05.17 19.48 Comment 2016.05.17 19:48 Picture Only Brooks River empties into Naknek Lake by Ranger Anela Ramos: 2016.05.17 19:52 Comment 2016.05.17 19:52 Picture Only Ranger Mike Fitz said goodbye to Brooks Camp a few weeks ago: 2016.05.17 20:05 Comment 2016.05.17 20:05 Picture Only Bring on the bears of Brooks River....Let's get this Alaskan brown bear party started! Here's to an exciting 2016 season. 'THANK YOU CHARLIE & Explore.org! None of this would be possible without your dedication and generosity!!! '